<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then There Were Two (Zutara Oneshot) by Avenged_Tenfold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845152">And Then There Were Two (Zutara Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenged_Tenfold/pseuds/Avenged_Tenfold'>Avenged_Tenfold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ba Sing Se, Book 2: Earth (Avatar), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Happy Katara, Kisses, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Tokka if you squint, Tooth Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, im bad at tags, on a date, so much sugar!!!, they’re in love your honor, zutara supremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenged_Tenfold/pseuds/Avenged_Tenfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara decides to go on her (7th? 8th? She’s lost track!) date with Zuko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then There Were Two (Zutara Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One-Shot</p><p>Summary: Katara has been out and about in Ba Sing Se. She is starting to really, really like her handsome tea boy. </p><p> </p><p>It had started a little while ago. It had taken Sokka about maybe a few weeks to notice. There was something off about the way his sweet little sister would come home with a dopey smile and daydreaming looks on her face, at late hours at night. Katara had missed lunch once. Lunch! She never missed lunch! (She also never missed making it, either, because she was the only one who wouldn’t burn the entire house down when making meals.) </p><p>Katara’s ever-growing absence was becoming more and more noticeable day by day. Joo Dee, their creepy chaperone, would become frantic whenever she found Katara has be gone. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t she tell us where she’s been going?” Aang had asked one day when Katara was, yet again, gone. </p><p>“Ah, you know the Queen,” Toph said, taking a bite from a cookie that definitely wasn’t in the house before. “Comes and goes as she pleases.” </p><p>(No one ever saw Katara give seemingly fresh lemon bars, cupcakes, cookies, and hot soups to Toph when she came home. No one ever saw Katara demanding that Toph “not tell anyone.” No one ever saw Toph say, through her new delicious food, “my lips are sealed, your majesty!”) </p><p>Katara now got ready in her room, adoring herself in the mirror. She put on her green earth kingdom styled dress and the coziest shoes in her closet. The outfit hugged her curves snugly, and she twirled in the mirror, feeling oh so pretty and oh so giddy. The finishing touch was the pretty pink rose in her hair and she smiled at herself. </p><p>She was eager to go. Grabbing her waterpouch, she stuck it to her hidden belt under her dress. </p><p>“Hey Toph, I’m going out,” Katara called into the other room. This was their code for Katara’s now frequent outings. </p><p>“Cool, bring back treats,” The little earthbender replied, from the couch in the main living room. “Joo Dee is distracted with Aang so you should have about 6 more minutes to get out.” </p><p>“Thanks!” Katara practically giggled as she then practically skipped out the door, just as Sokka came out of the bathroom. </p><p>“Where’s she going?” He asked, inquisitively looking at his little Toph, who just shrugged innocently. </p><p>“Just out, I guess.” Before Sokka could groan and say ‘not again!’ Toph pulled out a rather irresistible book about Quantum Physics and muttered “Could ya read this to me, Socks?” </p><p>As Sokka gasped excitedly at one of his favorite subjects, Toph tried to numb her brain against the onslaught of math and science that was going to be coming from her best friend’s mouth. She tried to hold back a grumble as Sokka unceremoniously plopped down on the couch, pulled her into his lap, and popped the book open to the first of fifty eight chapters. Katara owed her big time. </p><p>...</p><p>Somewhere in Ba Sing Se, Katara sat under a blue sky, upon a grassy hill, with such purpose, as if the space itself belonged to her. A breeze gently puffed by her hair, carrying cherry blossoms with it, rustling the flowing, weeping pink tree leaves above her. </p><p>She breathed in and out, glad to escape the chaos of her temporary home for a bit. She was reading a nice book about owl-cats at the moment, feeling only halfway engrossed in the way the soft animals prowled and hunted. She was (internally) trembling with excitement, not with what was happening now, but with what was going to happen soon. </p><p>And when it did happen, her heart skipped. </p><p>“Hey, you.” </p><p>She looked up, hoping the grin that she was wearing didn’t look like it was going to split her face in two. Looking down on her was a boy, a handsome boy, with dark hair and the most beautiful yellow eyes that even a dragon would envy. </p><p>“Hey,” she greeted, her voice soft and inviting. She watched as he placed down a picnic basket next to her and then settled down himself. </p><p>“What’re you reading?” Zuko asked her, leaning to look over her shoulder. She passed the book halfway over to him, so he could see the pretty pictures on the young pages. </p><p>“Just a book about owl-cats, while I was waiting,” Katara replied, trying not to let her breath hitch as his lips gently touched her cheek. She felt heat rush to her cheeks immediately, and she tried to hide the large smile that was coming to her face.</p><p>“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. Work was murder,” Zuko said, flipping a page in the book to look at an illustration. The owl-cats in question were squeal-worthy levels of adorableness, so Katara thought it was worth sharing. </p><p>“I just got here a few minutes ago,” Katara reassured, turning to give the boy a little peck on his cheek in turn for the one he had given her. </p><p>Zuko looked upon her with soft eyes, a gentle affection in his gaze that sent her heart aching like a warm candle melting down chocolate. She couldn’t help but close her eyes as he caressed her face with his hand and gently pressed a small, yet hauntingly longing, kiss on her lips. She tried not to break out in giggles. </p><p>“I missed you,” Zuko told her, honestly. His hand was now holding her chin up, so nicely. Katara placed her hand on his wrist and rubbed affectionately. </p><p>“Our last date was two days ago,” She reminded him. He chuckled.</p><p>“Too long,” Zuko said, pulling away for one moment to place the picnic basket on his lap. He started taking out the contents and Katara put her book down, contentment weaving through her body. </p><p>“Ooh, what fun things did you bring me today?” She asked, smiling. </p><p>“Jelly donuts, rice, and warm tea,” Zuko replied, letting Katara pick up her own tray. “Curtesy of Uncle Iroh, of course. He says hi, by the way.” </p><p>“Well, tell him that he has done it, yet again! You two really outdo yourselves!” Katara complimented, picking up her chopsticks and flicking rice into her mouth. She noted the extra donut for Toph, as delectable hush money. </p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing compared to the komodo-chicken you made for our last date,” Zuko said, modestly. That had been a dinner date, and a walk through nature to go along with it. His cheeks flushed pink a little as he reminisced, and Katara thought it was the cutest thing in the world. </p><p>“It was easy,” Katara replied, taking a sip of the still steaming tea. It was refreshingly warm and slightly sweet. Jasmine tea, Iroh’s specialty. </p><p>“Ah! Uncle must’ve thrown in Fortune Cookies too!” Zuko said from beside her, digging the treats out of the basket. “Here.” He passed the larger one to her, and the simple fact that he had deliberately took the smaller one for himself almost made her gush. </p><p>“Thanks, Zu,” Katara said, happily opening hers. The sweet shell cracked open and she curiously pulled out the little slip of paper. “A friend will give you good news,” She read aloud. “So friend, what’s the good news?” </p><p>Zuko broke into a grin that showed off his adorable pointed canines. He cracked open his cookie in response and read from his paper. “You have a nice shirt.” </p><p>Katara started giggling. “I’m not even wearing a shirt!” She exclaimed, smoothing her robe. </p><p>“Well, they can’t all be winners,” Zuko replied, eating his cookie absentmindedly. He reached out and took her hand, his thumb stroking her knuckles tenderly. “So, how are you, beautiful?” </p><p>Katara was sure that a pretty blush was evident on her features. “I’m doing okay. I’m going crazy waiting for this Earth King to organize a meeting. But, other than that, I’m pretty okay. Joo Dee is creepy as ever though, I’m actually kind of worried about her and...” she went on, words flowing out of her easily. Zuko watched her as she talked and ate, his thumb never ceasing its stroking of her hand. </p><p>At one point, in the easy flow of conversation, Katara finished her meal (the exception being the donut reserved for Toph, who was probably in excruciating pain being either bored or annoyed out of her mind by Sokka and Aang.) and the tea was nearly gone.</p><p>“... And Appa is still missing too. We’re trying to get leads but everything comes up dry. I’m starting to think he might not even be here.”</p><p>“Appa?” Zuko asked, quirking a brow. </p><p>“Aang’s big white bison that flies,” Katara replied. Zuko’s eyes widened in recognition before he nodded, making a noise of affirmation. </p><p>“Yeah I remember. Well, if I see a big, furry, white animal that flies, I’ll be sure to give you a heads up, babygirl,” Zuko said, turning and giving her a gentle kiss on the temple. </p><p>“Thank you. It means a lot,” Katara said, brushing a bit of hair away from her eyes. Zuko noticed her lack of food on her tray and took it from her gently. </p><p>“No problem, baby.” He started to put everything back in the basket, while Katara gathered her things. It always made her incredibly mushy on the inside when Zuko nicknamed her. She felt so special all the time, now. </p><p>“Want to go for a walk, sweetheart?” Katara asked her date, holding his hand.</p><p>“It’s getting a little dark,” Zuko observed.</p><p>“I know, but I found this really neat place and I wanted to take you there. Wanna see?” She asked hopefully. </p><p>Zuko grinned that wonderfully, tummy-churning, heart swooping smile of his. “You’ve peaked my curiosity, Waterbender. Take me there.” </p><p>Katara entwined their fingers and began to lead him down the hill. Zuko slung the basket over his shoulder and followed, letting her pull him along. His hands were calloused but warm, which felt so perfect for her soft but cold hands. His hands were big too and it made her little ones feel so adored. It was the tiny things about the two of them that made them fit so well together, and it made her so wonderfully giddy. </p><p>...</p><p>The sky was starting to get darker and darker yet. The lovely blue had faded into pinks and oranges, painting the sky many different hues. The twittering of the birds were exchanged for the chirp of crickets. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Zuko asked, curiously. </p><p>“It’s a surprise, silly boy,” Katara replied, to which Zuko scoffed good-naturedly and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed. She felt like the happiest girl in the whole world right now and didn’t feel in the least bit guilty for it. </p><p>She grinned widely. “We’re here,” she told him, kissing his cheek. Zuko made a sound that told her he was a very happy boy. </p><p>“Kat... this is beautiful,” Zuko said, looking up at the fireflies she had led them to. The little bugs flickered in and out of the shadows, lighting up blue and red lanterns peacefully, crawling in and out of them and flashing from inside. </p><p>“I saw it and thought, why not?” Katara said, shrugging. Zuko chuckled and put the basket down on a small boulder and glanced around. He looked so at peace, then when his eyes settled on her, they filled with something akin to deep appreciation and yearning. Katara felt butterflies burst to life in her tummy. </p><p>“Katara...” He said, approaching her and holding both her hands when they came together. “Thank you for showing me.” </p><p>Katara smiled. “Of course, Zuko. You make me so happy. I want to make you smile as much as I can.” </p><p>Zuko blinked at her, looking surprised. “Really?” </p><p>Katara brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes before standing up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his nose. “Really. You deserve to be happy, sweetheart.” </p><p>Zuko’s expression was unreadable for a moment, making her wonder if she had done something wrong. She was about to let go of his hands when his grip tightened on her. Before she could even process, in one instant, she was swept into a fierce kiss that left her completely breathless, then Zuko wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tight. </p><p>“Thank you, Katara,” Zuko whispered, in a hushed voice that made her feel weak in the knees. She snuggled him gently and kissed his neck, his shoulder. He shook a little bit and muttered “... Don’t be mean now.” </p><p>She knew her sweet boy was ticklish there, and being tickled hurt his manly pride. “You’re such a cutie,” Katara giggled, pulling away from the hug. </p><p>“Am not.” Even with the (adorable! cute!) pout on his face, his thumbs rubbed circles into her hips, so gently that Katara felt like she were going to melt. </p><p>“My cute boy,” Katara said with a voice sweeter than sugar. Zuko looked as if he were going to turn into a purring cat in a few seconds, the pout now gone and replaced with a complete lovestruck look. Katara gently placed a hand on his unmarked cheek and cautiously raised the other. Zuko’s eyes flitted closed in permission, a pure act of submission to her touch, and she laid her hand on the red streak that marked his face. His hands still held her hips, his fingers tracing patterns into the layers of her outfit. </p><p>“You deserve to be treated well, Zuko. You deserve to be filled with smiles and nice feelings,” Katara spoke from the heart. Lying to make others feel better was not something she did. She was speaking the truth. </p><p>“You deserve that too. That and more,” Zuko told her, opening his eyes and she stroked both his cheeks. He pulled her a little bit closer. “You make me so happy Katara.” </p><p>Katara tilted her head so her forehead was touching his. The butterflies in her tummy returned tenfold. You make me so happy. </p><p>“I really like you, Zuko,” Katara said, putting her head on his shoulder to hug him now. He wrapped his arms around her waist once more and squeezed back. </p><p>“I like you too. A lot,” Zuko replied. They then pulled back to look at each other again. A lopsided smile came to brighten up his face. “I hope that doesn’t sound weird.” </p><p>“No, no, it doesn’t. I think... that I love you, Zuko,” Katara confessed, looking him in the eye. Zuko looked caught off guard before her words caught up with him. So hoped so desperately that her words wouldn’t scare him away. </p><p>“I... I love you too,” Zuko finally choked out, his voice wavering with emotion. It occurred to Katara in that moment that Zuko probably hadn’t heard those words in a long, long time, maybe not ever. The revelation made her heart break for him. Who wouldn’t love Prince Zuko? Her sweet, awkward, funny, cute, charming Prince? </p><p>At long last, her Prince pulled her in for a kiss that made her whole body ache with the need for cuddles, shared meals, loving embraces, and hours upon hours of more time to spend together, but was tragically cut short when the gong sounded. It rang out, even over their hidden lantern spot. </p><p>“Curfew already?” Katara said, greatly disappointed. Zuko huffed a little bit of fire out at nothing in particular, clearly just as annoyed. “Ugh, I want to cuddle and kiss more,” Katara said, dismayed. </p><p>Zuko chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Well, you can have plenty of kisses and cuddles next time. How does 4 at the tea shop work, in 3 days?” He asked. </p><p>“3 days? That’s too long...” Katara mumbled, hugging him tight anyway. </p><p>“Hey, 2 days is too much. But, we can make it work, right?” Zuko replied, patting her back affectionately. </p><p>She beamed up at him. “Yeah! We can. Guess I’ll see you in 3 days then.” She looped her arm through his and he held her hand like that. She liked holding his hand, and touching him in general. It was nice. Knowing that they loved each other made her want to hug him tight and never let go.</p><p>They came to a fork in the road, signaling that they’d need to split ways. Katara gave Zuko one last tight hug, one last soft kiss. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever, when she could forget about the war, Appa missing, and just being able to be a little bit selfish with her time for once. </p><p>“See you in 3 days, babygirl,” Zuko said softly. He kissed her cheek in parting. “Be safe.” Katara smiled at him and returned the sweet kiss. She returned home, skipping, heart full of love. </p><p>...</p><p>When she got to the house in the upper ring, Joo Dee was nowhere to be found. Toph was asleep in Sokka’s arms, Sokka was snoring with a book about... was that physics? over his face. Katara went on to do her duties and make some food for the next morning and clean the kitchen up. She was about to put a blanket over the two sleeping friends on the couch when Aang came tornadoing into the room, his smile nearly jumping off his face.</p><p>“Everyone wake up!!! Appa’s in the backyard!!!!” Aang screeched, waving his arms. Toph and Sokka jolted awake, the book falling to the floor.</p><p>“Ah, whaz goin’ on?” Sokka slurred, as Toph’s head popped off his chest, a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. </p><p>“Appa’s back?!” Katara exclaimed. This day just kept on getting better and better. Sure enough, when they all ran outside, the big bison was standing in the grassy yard. Aang rushed him and jumped on his snout. </p><p>“Appa! I knew you’d find us!” The airbender said, rubbing his companion’s face. Appa grumbled and did his best to lick everyone on sight, causing Sokka to get covered in bison slobber. He whined loudly about how the spit was never going to wash out as Toph cackled at him. </p><p>Something caught Katara’s eye and she plucked a note off of Appa’s horn. It had been tied there with a small rope. She unfolded it and read it. Her heart turned into goo when she recognized her Zuko’s handwriting. </p><p>‘Katara, I hope this is the right big, furry, flying bison, babygirl. I love you so much. -Zuko.’ </p><p>She nearly cried, but had to keep it together for the sake of their relationship. She pocketed the note and she fell just that much deeper in love with her sweetheart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to heart failure from too much sugar and fluff, I am now deceased. Hope you liked this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>